Super Xenoverse
by SettingSunflowers
Summary: I played the game, I got inspired. An enemy that the strange namekian, Forte, had once defeated has returned, only stronger and more dangerous. Even with the help of the Z-Fighters, can Forte defeat this demon?
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

Pain was all he could feel. He couldn't even hear or smell anything, just the pounding and iron stench of blood.

The dark green namekian was gasping for breath, the broken ribs not helping at all. He peeked one of his pale blue eyes open as he heard muffled yelling. The voice sounded very familiar.

' _Trunks?'_ The tall namek was barely able to turn his head to the side as he spotted his scouter. An image of his violet haired friend could be seen on the light green screen of the new model. The strange namek could tell he was worried.

"Forte! Forte, are you alright?" all Forte did was spit up blood in response and squeeze his eyelids shut as a new wave of pain crashed down on him.

Trunks grit his teeth as he stood in the Time Vault, feeling helpless. The Supreme Kai of Time stood next to him, a pink tinted hand on his leg, since she was way too small for his shoulder, where her best friend, Toki Toki, sat, his long feathery beard hanging over both of the Time Patroller's shoulders like a scarf.

The trio had just witnessed Forte in a battle with a demon whom they thought he had killed; Mira, and he was even stronger than before.

"Damn it!" The half breed tightened his gloved hands into fists. The Supreme Kai of Time peered at the scroll that stretched out on the table in front of them. A tiny smile pulled at her lips and she caught Trunks' attention with a tug on his pants. He looked down with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't worry about Forte now. He's going to be just fine." Trunks didn't seem all too convinced as he pointed back at the scroll "I doubt that. If you haven't already noticed, he's missing _both_ of his arms and his lower body has been turned into _swiss cheese!_ I think I can see some of his guts hanging out as well..." the small kaioshin rolled her eyes with a smile at Trunks' paling face. She then pointed at the scroll.

"Just take a look. Help is on the way."

"What?"

…

The messy haired saiyan named Goku had sensed two strong power levels a few minutes prior, but almost as soon as he sensed them, they dropped: one vanishing entirely and the other fading at a dangerous speed.

He had figured there must've been a fight and one left after leaving the other for dead.

' _I have to be quick if I want to save this guy!'_ Goku felt the life force drop a little more and doubled his speed, blasting at a pace that put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame. ' _I'm almost there, just hold on a little longer!'_

The fun loving saiyan landed next to a crater, one of many, he realized, and began looking around.

"Hello?!" Goku was a little surprised to hear anything at all, even if it was a spluttering, choking noise… and... even faint screaming?

Seconds later, Goku found a body. A namekian was laying in a deep crater, and boy had he seen better days.

Both of his arms were missing, leaving nothing but stumps that bled profusely. There were dozens of holes from energy beams that littered the poor creature's legs and abdomen, and cuts just about everywhere. Oh gross, some of his internal organs were showing as well. The dark namekian was practically _bathing_ in his own blood! Goku could hardly see his paling skin underneath all the red-to-purple blood that coated his body. Only his soaking pants remained, and they were barely there to begin with.

A few feet away from the dying namekian was a green scouter. When Goku first glanced at it he snarled, but soon he could see a very familiar face in the screen as he crouched over the namek, getting ready for Instant Transmission. His eyes went wide.

"Trunks?!"

"Goku! Oh you cannot believe how relieved I am to see you!" Trunks' voice was kind of scratchy through the speaker of the green scouter, but it was clear nonetheless.

"What the heck are you doing on a scouter?" Goku watched the younger man shake his head quickly as he then shoved his face closer to the screen.

"Nevermind that, just get Forte to the Lookout!" the adult saiyan cringed at Trunks' tone, but he quickly grabbed the scouter, placed a hand on this 'Forte' guy's chest, placing his index and middle finger from his free hand on his forehead, and vanished from the fight scene.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Goku reached the Lookout, he could already see Dende rushing towards him, Mr. Popo and Piccolo right behind the teenage guardian.

"We already know what happened, we sensed it." Dende stammered as he crouched over the barely breathing namekian and placed his hands on his chest and stomach. A warm glow illuminated from his palms and spread out over the large stranger.

Soon, a pair of sky blue eyes shot open and the namek let out an anguished roar as he began to regenerate his arms. He gasped for breath, letting his head fall back against the white tiles, small whimpering sounds coming from the back of his throat. After a few seconds of silence (besides the hard breathing of the newcomer) Goku decided to speak up.

"So, uh… how are ya feelin'?" The namek, still coated in his lost blood, looked up. His eyes widened in surprise and he sat up, only for his arms to buckle underneath his weight and hit his head.

"Ow!" he grabbed the back of his skull with a snarl. Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, be careful there, bud. I'm Son Goku. You're Forte, right?" the namek again sat up, propped up on his elbows.

"M-mhm." Despite being so large, the namekian sounded rather young. Piccolo and Dende had been looking over Forte, a little perplexed. Forte's skin was a very dark green, which wasn't really uncommon in namekians, their skin varied in just about any shade of green. But the patches on his body was pretty new to them. They were purple, not pink or yellow, same with the perimeter, which was an even darker shade of violet.

Everyone jumped at the sound of a young boy's voice, coming from the green Souter in Goku's hand. Goku handed the contraption over to Forte, who placed the scouter over one ear. He tapped a small button located on the side of the scouter with a slightly trembling finger, still getting used to his new arms.

An image of a small creature had his face pressed close to the screen, startling Forte while the other's just widened their eyes in surprise.

The stranger looked like Frieza, except his horns were nubier and his face had a red color with dark violet, along with a light purple spot on his head and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He had a scouter, the same as Forte's, but it was blue instead of green.

"Izee?" Forte gasped, his eyes wide. The small alien scowled, and Trunks could be heard in the background, muttering.

"FORTE!" The child sized character practically screamed, causing the tall namek to flinch. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIFTY MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN ME, SALMA, ABASU AND GENIE COMBINED!"

Everyone on the lookout sweat dropped.

"I-I'm sorry, brother. He was stronger than before. I think he's stronger than Demigra was." Forte stammered, obviously uncomfortable with the child shouting at him "but seriously, watch your mouth, kid. Genie wouldn't be pleased to hear you talk like that."

Izee grumbled and stepped back, allowing Trunks to take over.

"Sorry about that. He's still only a child." The half breed shot a glare towards the pouting midget.

"Wait, is that Trunks!?" Piccolo started, but he was ignored.

"How are you, Forte? Oh, and thank you, Goku and Dende, for saving his life!" Trunks smiled.

"Oh it was nothing! Honest!" the pure bred saiyan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Dende just smiled, Goku having taken the words right out of his mouth.

"Haha! Anyway, I need to ask you a favor." Goku looked at the screen of the scouter, curious. "I can tell that my companion here is in no condition to fight, so I'd really appreciate it if you took care of him until he's fit for battle, ok?" Now Forte shot a glare towards Trunks.

"What? No way, I can't possibly do that! Why can't you just take me back?!" the tall namek snarled. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Your energy is too unstable to safely travel back here."

Again, Forte growled, but remained silent. He was to tired to argue anyway.

Goku continued to smile as he nodded without any hesitation. "Sure, he can stay at my place for a while."

Forte hung his head, earning some giggles from Dende and Mr. Popo, and an amused grin from Piccolo. "Alright, fine." Forte muttered as he sat upright.

Goku said something about fighting as he placed a hand on Forte's bare back, and placed his two fingers on his forehead before vanishing with the new character.

...

Forte blinked as he found himself sitting in soft green grass within the next second. He still had to get used to the Instant Transmission's swiftness. He himself had learned the technique, but he never really used it, being the lazy slob he was.

Goku pulled the confused namek up, grinning as he flung one of his arms over his shoulder and walked Forte towards his house.

"Are… are you sure about this?" Forte was glancing around nervously, as if he expected an enemy like Frieza to pop out of the bushes and charge at them. It made Goku laugh a little.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! I bet Chi Chi's gonna love ya!" Goku said with a reassuring smile.

.:hardly five minutes later:.

Forte sat on the couch in the living room awkwardly, his hands on his knees and spine straight and stiff as a board. He listened with twitching ears as the married couple discussed the new namekian in the other room, which happened to be the kitchen.

"Aw, but Chi Chi, he doesn't have a place to stay!" he heard Goku complain.

"Do you see the size of that man?! He's too big, why doesn't he go stay at Bulma's place?" Chi Chi countered. The dark namekian could envision the small angry woman with her red face and flailing arms. He gave a shudder.

"What if he doesn't like it there?" Goku honestly sounded so much like a child.

"Well that's not my problem, is it?" Chi Chi's voice changed from loud to a more bearable tone, but the venom was still intertwined with her words.

Forte heard Goku give a defeated sigh, his shoulders falling "Alright, we'll see how he feels about it."

Forte looked up as Goku and his wife left the kitchen.

"I, I already heard everything. I'm ok with spending time at this Bulma person's place." the tall namek raised his hands as he shrunk back nervously into the couch.

"Well, alright. Just be careful around Vegeta. He gets cranky sometimes." Goku gave a friendly wink as he slapped a suddenly pale Forte on the shoulder.

'Wait… Vegeta lives at Capsule Corp.?! Oh yeah… damn, I should pay more attention during those small lectures Trunks kept on giving me.' Forte swallowed nervously. Vegeta always unnerved him. The small man always screamed at people, which for some reason made the massive namekian almost terrified of the spiky haired saiyan.

Well, either that or his glare. That guy always seemed pretty angry.

"Great! I'll call Bulma and tell her she has an unexpected guest coming over!" Chi Chi started with a smile, which vanished almost instantly after "But you're going to be needing new clothes! You hardly have anything on you. Oh, and definitely a bath..."

Forte's face flushed as he looked down at his torn pants and blood coated body. She was right. He looked like he was wearing shredded boxers and jumped into a barrel of blueberries.

Chi Chi said something about Goku having extra clothes as she left the room, leaving the saiyan and Namekian alone in awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

(Forte is kind of an asshole)

"But… I could've made myself new clothes…" Forte, now awkwardly squeezed into a barrel of heated water out next to the Son house, muttered childishly as he stared at the oversized red T-shirt (which should fit him fairly well), a pair of black skinny jeans, and sandals that the namek was sure would feel uncomfortable wearing. Hopefully everything else would fit just fine.

"Oh quit whining. You should save your energy for healing," Chichi said as she waved her hand dismissively. Forte sighed helplessly as he (somehow) sank deeper into the barrel.

...

He had lied. The outfit was FAR too small.

Forte squirmed uncomfortably in his new attire, not pleased at how much neck his shirt was showing off. He stood with a stiff spine out next to the car, waiting for Chichi to come out of the house as she was busy talking to a strange woman through her phone. By the Dragon, why did talking about a bland, giant ass namekian take so long?

"Speak of the devil and she shall come," Forte muttered unhappily under his breath as he watched Goku's wife quickly exit the house. Chichi paused in front of him, eying him curiously and almost amused.

"What?" Forte snapped, his dark green lips pulling back to let his canines glisten in the sunlight. The tiny woman only smiled, letting out a small giggle as she patted his forearm.

"Nothing, just hurry up and get in the car, big guy," Forte's ear flicked at the nickname and he ducked his chin as he clumsily opened the car door and crammed his large form into the seat. Chichi, more gracefully, followed, started the car, and began to drive away from the solitary house of the Son family.

The setting sun beautifully turned the clouds gold, and the sky pink. Chichi made a comment on how lovely it was outside, but the only thing of Forte's mind was a growing list of things to hate. And a bed.

…

At last, the little car had parked in front of the large domed buildings of Capsule Corporation. As soon as the vehicle stopped, the suffocated namek burst from the door, stretching his arms over his head and taking a deep, longing breath. He ignored ChiChi's amused laugh as she entered the doors, expecting Forte to follow, which he did as he stifled a yawn.

Almost immediately he was startled by sudden, cheery greetings from Chichi and a blue haired woman that Forte suspected was Bulma. He swallowed nervously as he watched the two hug each other and start chatting.

Though the alien slug tuned out their conversation, looking around for small, spiky haired angry men, even though he could sense him in a farther part of the building.

"What are you looking for?" the namekian flinched and looked down at Bulma. He opened and closed his mouth like a catfish out of water, though nothing came out of his mouth.

"I didn't think he was a mute," Bulma joked as she turned back to Chichi, who only shrugged in response.

"Well, I have to go feed the boys," Chichi sighed as she looked at the watch on her slender wrist "have fun Forte! Feel free to visit every once in awhile, ok?"

Forte nodded mutely as he watched the small human leave. He slowly turned back to the other, his blue eyes wide and dazed as his jaw slightly hung open.

Bulma flashed him a crooked smile, unnerved by how odd the namekian was. He seemed weirder than Piccolo tends to be "I'll just… take you to your room."

And once he was left alone in his new room, Forte plopped face down on the bed and screamed into the pillow.


End file.
